


Sweater Weather

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: AN: Prompt #8 (Christmas Sweater) from the @thefanficfaerie Christmas OTP challenge. Another follow-up to Candygram Wishes.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816486
Kudos: 11





	Sweater Weather

“I’m not wearing THAT,” Rafael replied sternly pointing at the sweater that hung off the closet door.

You approached your boyfriend and placed your hands on his chest.

“Oh come on, where is your sense of humor?” you replied. “It’s just for one night,” you added for good measure.

The DA’s office and SVU were co-hosting an ugly sweater holiday party, in an attempt to forge a spirit of camaraderie. Vanessa Hadid, the Bureau Chief was recently out, her past catching up to her. Rafael was promoted to Bureau Chief.

“It says, have a meowy Christmas,” Rafael retorted dryly. “With a cat that looks like it’s high on more than just catnip!”

“Because it’s punny,” you replied with a giggle glancing at the hideous red and green sweater. The cat wore a Santa hat and had a maniacal appearance. Rafael rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I’m not wearing it.”

“Rafael,” you admonished. “You’re the new Chief. You agreed to a holiday party to bring the team together. You have to play your part. One night won’t kill you.”

Rafael sighed in annoyance. “Fine.”

***

A few hours later, Rafael leaned against the bar, and took a gulp of his scotch, relishing in the smooth burn down his throat. He watched as you mixed and mingled with the crowd.

“Looking sharp, Rafael. I didn’t know Brioni made such nice sweaters,” Liv teased. Liv wore a pink sweater that read, ‘Well behaved reindeer seldom made history.’ Rafael glared at her in response.

“You and Y/N have really hit it off,” Liv continued, ignoring Rafael’s glare.

Rafael’s softened. “She’s wonderful,” he replied as he watched you laugh at something someone said. “I don’t ever think I thanked you for that candygram.”

Liv hummed in response, as she took a swig of her beer bottle. “When I’m right, I’m right. And I’m usually right.”

You bounded over towards Rafael and Liv. “Are you having fun?” you asked.

“Define fun,” Rafael replied. Liv rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on Barba - this was your idea.”

“My idea was for a holiday party. Not ugly sweater whatever,” Rafael replied, taking another sip of his scotch.

You turned Rafael so that he could face you. You looked past him at Liv. “Just give us a minute please.”

Liv nodded and walked away, calling out to Amanda and Fin.

You gave Rafael a pointed look. “Are you that miserable?”

Rafael let out a deep sigh. “This isn’t my typical thing. I could stand to be less of a grouch, I know.”

You nodded and furrowed your brows. “We’ve been here for a few hours, I think we have made enough of an appearance. So let’s just go.”

“Just go?”’

You nodded. “Pretty sure there’s no actual law that says we are required to stay. So, let’s go.” You rocked up onto the balls of your feet, so you could press a kiss onto the corner of his mouth, before moving close to whisper into his ear. “And besides, just think how fun it’ll be to take off these hideous sweaters later… I mean you should see what I may or may not have on underneath.”

Rafael quickly nodded and downed the last of his drink. “Point made. Let’s go.”

FIN


End file.
